Aalise of Mad laughter
by Thee End
Summary: A vaguely Alice story. Completely random to alice in wonderland. Dont laugh or they'll get you.


**I wrote this at like 12 at night so it's a little strange. I had am reading Alice's adventures in wonderland and have it on my brain. **

Aalise gazed down at the chaos below. Blood, gore, violence. Fire exploded into the air and screams rang out, rising up towards the skies like bloody red notes.

Fierce pride burst within her as she stared at the winged birds flapping coarsely around the indigo sun. How rare it was to own flying birds these days. The economy as it was.

An oddity. Oddi-ness. She laughed. Aalise laughed burningly and they turned to stare at her in shock for laughter was an uncommon thing in un-wonderland.

The underland was filled with pain. Death. Grief. Depression. But not laughter. Never laughter.

"**Unheard of**." A crushed voice murmured behind her. Aalise spun around and advanced on the speaker.

"**Yes**! She cried. "**Yes! Unheard of, exactly. Never heard never spoken. Not what we would have taken**." She giggled and spun in a circle. Suddenly they were in a ballroom of black and white music fluttering about like dragonflies. Dancing bears in red suits followed her steps precisely.

The music flinched as if on a scratched record.

A bear stumbled out if the line.

Everyone froze and Aalise slowly turned to face the offending fool.

Gasps echoed around the room. Aalise's eyes slowly filled red and her nails grew long and twisted.

"**Wrong."**

The bear died.

"**Ring-around-a-Rosie a-pocket-full-of-posies ATISHOO ATISHOO WE ALL FALL DOWN**."

All the bears died.

She laughed, "**Such fun. We have such terrifyingly fun times."**

A round table busied with strange ugly people. Another table selected with beautiful lovely beings.

"**But who are the norm? What is a norm? Why must I choose? Oh why?! Please don't make me choose!"** She cried, covering her eyes.

The beautiful people beckoned with their elegant arms. "Come** our queen; become us, one of us."**

"**And what are you?"** she asked in a trembling voice, the tables quit turned.

Pretty laughter. **"Why, we are appealing mean. Aren't we lovely? Yes lovely bad**." They nodded their silk clad heads. Hair of silk.

She took a step towards them but the occupants of the other table called out.

"**No! Come to us, peasant! Join us revolution and become what isn't, isn't common or norm**." Hideous faces.

"**But what are you if not norm or appealing mean? Why not follow them**?" answers left for dead are cast on gold boats to be drowned.

"**Follow them?! They are beautiful." This was said as if it were disgusting. "We are gruesomely kind, rank love. We will not follow haters**." Gelatinous growths wobbled, eyes twitched.

"**Haters are what**?" Aalise asked timidly.

"**OH! Whatever happened to our bloody red queen Aalise?!"** mournful voices wailed behind her. She turned away from the tabled demanding choice.

Everywhere gathered ghosts of dingoes and jellyfish. {Don't ask}. Howling. "**Where is our dead queen? Why has she left us a cowardly witchling child girl?!"**

Aalise gasped in anger. **"I am not a coward!"** she screamed, thrusting her hands out and shoving all the ghouls back with one hit.

Gone to another place with love not haters of rank goodness.

A tree house sat squarely in the middle of an empty paddock of lime-coloured grass. Made of books and other odds tied together it was a dismal sight.

Laughter extounded from an open window. {Is extounded not an awesome word? What does it mean, pray tell?} "**Extounded...."**she tasted the word. "**Why! It means nothing at all! You made it up!"**

She marched over to the entrance of the tree house and knocked heavily. After a few moments it opened with no obvious help.

"**Curiouser and curiouser!"**

Inside the tree home it was breezy and fresh. Strange looking people all sat in a circle on a woollen rug. It took her a moment to figure out why they looked so odd.

They had no faces.

No ears, mouth, eyes, nose. How did they smell? How did they talk? Where had that laughter she heard come from?

Abruptly all heads turned to her and she flinched violently.

"**WHO ARE YOU?"** a mechanical voice queried.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** asked another.

"**WHAT IS ON YOUR FACE?"** said a third.

Aalise self-consciously touched her cheeks. "**What's wrong with my face?"**

"**ITS THERE."** Monotonical voices replied.

How are they talking?! Surely not from their own selves!

A purring dog rubbed up against her legs. "**See those cords?**" it asked her in a mewling voice.

She nodded dumbly.

"**Well, they connect from their spines directly to a machine that outvoices their wanting words." **It sounded pleased**. "Understand, norm?"**

"**Yes thank you."** No.

The curly blonde dog trotted closer to what she could only guess was a male and got smacked for his trouble.

"**SIT SIT WE WILL SHARE TALES**." They commanded her.

She sat down beside an elaborately dressed female, uncomfortably aware of their eyeless faces being directed to her.

"**NOW, WHAT DO YOU SAY IF I SAID I WAS GOING GERMAN?" **asked one to the group at large.

Lots of head bobbing all round.

"**I WOULD REPLY, IF I PUT THESE { } AROUND MY WORDS WOULD I BE A POET?"**Robotical laughter.

"**IF YOU'RE A POET THEN IM A RABBIT."**

"**TIME TIME IT'S RUNNING OUT OF PASSES!"**

"**GIRL! GIVE US A RHYME**." Aalise jerked and frowned at the attention and tried to come up with a lyric.

"**Sing me a turkey,**

**Sing me a sheep, **

**I never want to know,**

**What made you want to leap**?" She finished rather awkwardly.

"**WONDERFULL. BRAVO. SPLENDIFEROUS**." They chorused.

Aalise unexpectedly felt a churning dread and sensed that she had to leave immediately. She stood and dusted off her clothes. "**I'm very sorry," she said pleasantly. "But I really must leave."** Taking a step towards the door she glanced back.

Knives glinted, daggers barely concealed flashed at her.

"**BUT WHY LEAVE NOW?" **

"**I-I am fearful; time is escaping me that's all, I really must get going**." She stammered hurriedly.

The dog wandered over to her. "**Time wont. But run."** Wagged his tail and jumped out the window.

She did as it said and ran as her heart galloped alongside her.

Large outcropping out-looking an enormous cemetery. Deathly silent and deathly herald.

Aalise gazed out at the calm and felt her heart slow to a steady rhythm. This was where she belonged, near death.

Cool mist flowed along the ground and she smile but the smile disappeared when she felt ice cold hands wrap around her ankles. Tighter and tighter. She barely managed to stop herself from screaming in the silence. Pain.

Pulling her under. Under Underland. Under un-Wonderland. Fire, pain. No kindness or laughter.

Wait.

They were wrong.

There was laughter in Un-Wonderland.

Mad laughter.

Maniacal laughter.

Aalise laughed, "such fun. We have such terrifyingly fun times."

Two tables. Choose. Stand in the middle of the table and tip vases of flowers on them. Laugh.

Give those ghosts, demanding ghosts; give them some privacy and something to fear. Like fangs. Laugh as they run screaming.

Grab those knives and shove them. Laugh because you know and I know we are better than the beautiful hate and respected by the ugly good. No need to choose. You already have.

The bears died. The choices made. The faces swept clean, no conviction they won't tell. The dog might but he is loyal.

Don't choose pathways. Choose yourself against them and be a bloody red queen of the indigo moontime. You ate those tarts and blamed it on the knave of summertime madness. At court you said innocence is fleeting yet laughter is forever. Madness.

_**~Such terrifyingly fun times~**_

**Please review if it was any good, bad or disturbing. There are you happy? I changed it even though I owe whoever you are nothing. Everyone else, I hope you enjoyed it....**


End file.
